


Honorary Uncle

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny exercises his (honorary) uncle rights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorary Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TV tropes weekend challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/). My prompt was Danny gets to be an [Honorary Uncle](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HonoraryUncle) to little Joan as well as an Honorary Big Brother to Mary.

Over the few weeks that Mary and Joan had been in Hawaii, they'd spent a lot of time with Danny. Mary discovered, and really, she knew Danny would take offense to her realization, that Danny was a great teacher (where her brother preferred to _Bing_ everything he had a question about) when it came to helping her deal with Joan and figure out what the different cries could possibly mean, teaching her the best ways to soothe the crying baby, how to remain relatively dry during bath-time; doing that while her brother was around ended up with water all over the place and Mary all but soaked, but hearing her brother and daughter laughing was such a nice sound.

No one was the least bit shocked when Danny volunteered to watch Joan so that Steve and Mary could do some family related thing, but Mary did try to give him an out since she knew it was his weekend with Grace.

“Don't be a goof, Mary,” Danny said. “You and Steve have to take care of business and Joan's going to get bored after a while...so I'm exercising my uncle rights. Don't worry about Grace. She'll be over the moon to spend time with Joan too.”

“If you're sure...,” Mary said again. “Max also offered...”

Danny clutched his chest in mock offense. “Max is great and all, but really? I'm hurt you'd suggest that. Now scram. You're cutting into my time with my two favorite girls and I'm already late in picking Grace up from cheer practice.”

Danny shooed Mary out of his house as he closed and locked the door behind himself and cooed at the little girl in his arms. They watched as Mary drove away, Danny waving Joan's little hand at her as she passed them.

“You and me, girl, we're going to have a great time with Grace. Watch some Disney Princesses, pig out on good food and maybe have a story or two,” Danny said as he secured Joan in her carrier in the back of the Camaro.


End file.
